The New Kid On The Block
by Dangerous2008
Summary: The New Kid On The Block is the story of Johnny and Madison and how a love slowly started to begin but is tore apart by the jealously of a parent,Willing to do anything to break them up. Even if that means taking away something one them always dreamed of
1. The Talk

The New Kid On The Block

In San Francisco there lived a boy named Johnny Miguel Danger. A normal day for Johnny would be going to school, hanging out with friends, going to parties being a teenager. But today was different. As Johnny walked in to the house he could tell that something was wrong. Walking in the living room and seeing his parents mom Crystal and dad Edward sitting down and the look on there faces said hey we have something to tell you...

Chapter # 1 – The Big Talk

Edward

"Hey kiddo how was your day ?"

Johnny

"It's was fine thanks for asking, but all I need to know is that everything is fine. Everything is fine right mom?"

Crystal

" Um baby I don't know how your going to take this, but..."

Johnny 

"But what?"

Edward and Crystal (together)

"Were moving" 

Johnny's heart dropped when how the hell could we moving I love the bay area this isn't fare. But it is the Summer so I guess a new start wouldn't be that bad.

"When are we moving and were are we moving to and why?"

Crystal

"Whoa honey one question at a time"

Johnny

"Where are we going?"

Edward

"Manhattan, New York the upper east side."

Johnny

"Why?"

Crystal

"Your dad got relocated"

Johnny

"When?"

Edward

"Tuesday"

Johnny

"It's Friday you mean to tell me that were moving across the world in 3 days are serious." He jumped out his seat and said.

Edward

"Lower your volume young man"

Johnny

"Look sorry, it's just a shock that's all"

Crystal

"Yeah I know me too"

Johnny

"So New York huh?"

Edward

"Yeah so go upstairs and start packing dinner will be in 45 minutes.

Johnny

"Okay dad"

Johnny walked upstairs and started to pack. An hour goes by after packing most of his things after eating dinner. He had decided to call it a night and go to bed dreaming of what his life would be like the big apple.

End Of Chapter # 1


	2. The Big Move

Chapter # 2 – The Big Move

Johnny wakes up bright and early Tuesday morning, He went to take a shower and get dress. Went to eat breakfast with his family. Then went back upstairs and finish packing. When he was done his father asked.

Edward

"Well Johnny this is it I guess it's time to go are you going to be okay and I know how much you loved the bay area. Hell we have been here for 17 teen years."

Johnny

"Yeah I'm cool. You good?"

Edward

"Yeah but mom is still pretty sad though"

Johnny

"Mom are you okay?" 

Crystal

"I'll be fine, let's go on to bigger and better things." 

Johnny

"Yeah?" 

Edward

"Bye house, we had some good times." 

After they said there goodbyes to the house and packed there stuff in the U-Haul truck. After and long 12 hour flight from San Francisco to New York. When the plane finally landed and everyone got off . Johnny walked up to the window and noticed it was around 9:30, and saw how beautiful the New York Skyline was. They waited a few minutes until there taxi came. The taxi drove from the airport to the upper east side of Manhattan. As they arrived at there house, Edward noticed that the U Haul truck driver was already there and waiting to get paid. So Edward and the rest off the family got out the taxi and went to the door of there new place. Edward paid the taxi driver and he went on his way. Crystal opened the door to there empty but very beautiful home. Johnny, Edward and the U-Haul guy unloaded all there things in the house. Edward paid the U-Haul guy and went on his way. It took them about 2 hours to get everything where they wanted it.

Johnny

"Well I'm going to bed."

Crystal

"Yeah me too, good night baby."

Johnny

"Good night mom and dad."

Edward

"Good night son."

After Johnny went upstairs to bed mom and dad decided to have a little talk.

Crystal

"So baby are you nervous?"

Edward

"What? About starting a new job in a new state and city?"

Crystal

"Yeah."

Edward

"Yeah baby I am. I mean what if that think that 'oh his from California and they don't have to listen to me'...after I am new."

Crystal

"Baby your the new Editor and Chef of the New York Times news paper. Johnny will be starting Junior year at Manhattan Hunter High School."

Edward

"Yeah, but he's been a very popular guy especially when it came to the girls. He gets from me"

Crystal

"Yeah I know, but it's a new state, new city, new school, new people and for you being a babe magnet

in high school. I seriously doubt it. She joked.

Edward

"Hey I got you didn't I"

Crystal

"Well I was young, drunk, and stupid"

Edward grabbed his chest and faked a hurt expression.

"Ouch that hurts babe that hurts a lot"

Crystal

"Aw poor baby come here let momma make it all better." Edward walked over to her and she kissed and she put her arms around him "Baby you know as well as I do how much I love you and I'm your in my life."

Edward smiled

"That's better but you play to much"

Crystal

"Well come upstairs with me!"

Edward

"Why?"

Crystal

"I want to play some more on the bed upstairs."

Edward

"Oh okay I get it lead the way"

Crystal grabbed his hand and they went upstairs to share an intimate moment together, when they were done they went to sleep."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Registration to Hunter High

Chapter # 3 – Registration

It's been 3 months since they moved from the bay area. Johnny was liking New York more and more. Edward and Johnny often when to Yankee Stadium to watch the Jets play. They both shared a love for base ball and football, it was kind of like a bond between guys. They did that all summer. But now it was time to get back to work. So that means it's time to start the registration into Hunter High. Crystal woke Johnny up Monday. As Johnny woke up, Crystal went back into the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

Johnny

"Alright first day of school, got to look good" He said to himself as he walked into the bathroom.

After a 10 minute shower. Johnny got dress and when to meet his mom and dad for breakfast. When his dad said...

Edward

"Well Johnny first day at a new school good luck"

Johnny

"Dad first day at a new job good luck"

Edward

"Yeah thanks, well I better be going"

Johnny

"Alright later dad"

Crystal

"Bye baby have a good day"

Edward

"I hope so bye guys" He kissed his wife and left to his new job.

Crystal

"That reminds me I still have to meet your principle for registration.

Johnny

"Oh joy" He said sarcastically.

Crystal

"Hey no need for sarcasm Johnny"

Johnny

"Fine sorry, lets get this nightmare over with shall we"

Crystal

"Johnny Miguel Danger if I have to tell you one more time!"

Johnny

"Fine sorry"

They left out the house and Crystal drove them to Hunter High School. As they arrived at the school and Johnny saw all the student running inside because the bell had just rang. They got out the car and Johnny walked up this girl and said...

Johnny

"Um sorry to bother you but my name is Johnny Danger and here would mine telling where the principle's office is"

Girl

"My name is Madison Stevens and it's nice to meet, I came in last year and I know how hard it to get settle in a new place like this, but the principle's office is straight down this hall.

Johnny

"Hey thank you you have really helped me" He said as he licked his lips,

Madison

"Sure anytime, but hey got to get to English class but hey maybe I'll see you around"

Johnny

"Oh you can count on it"

Madison

"I plan to" 

Madison said as walked into her class room. Johnny and Crystal walked down the hall to the principle's office. To get his class schedule. After 30 minutes of signing papers and stuff. Johnny finally got his class schedule. Crystal gave him 20$ for lunch.

Crystal

"Have a good day Johnny"

Johnny

"You to mom"

Crystal watched as Johnny turned the corner to find his first class. It was P.E. Gym but there's a little problem with that. He didn't where the gym. When Crystal left to go home, Johnny was still searching for his gym class, when he bumped into someone...

End of Chapter 3


	4. Asking out Madison

Chapter # 4 – Asking Out Madison

Johnny bumped in a girl as he was looking for the gym and when he looked at her. He noticed that is was Madison. So he said...

Johnny

"Hey Madison sorry about knocking you over."

Madison

"It's cool... so where are you going in such a rush?" She asked.

Johnny

"Well I'm about 45 minutes later for gym class, because I don't even know where it is."

Madison

"Well gyms over in 5 minutes aways so I'll show you tomorrow. What's your next class?"

Johnny looked at his schedule and said...

"Uh History 101 with Mr. Greg Matthews."

Madison face lit up and she said...

"Really?"

Johnny 

"Yeah why?"

Madison

"Because that's my next class."

Johnny

"Cool maybe I'll next to you, you never know I might need help again with something else."

Madison

"Then that's good your setting next to me is then."

Johnny

"Yeah...so we got 5 minutes lets talk." He said as they walked over to the benches

Madison

"Okay about what?"

Johnny

"Me getting to know you better and you getting to know me better."

Madison

" Well Mr. Danger what do you want to know.?"

Johnny

"Anything you want to tell me."

Madison smiled and bit her bottom lip and said

"Well as you know my name is Madison Stevens, I'm 16 turning 17 on December 25, 1990, I'm a Junior, I love football and baseball. One thing I always wanted to was go Yankee Stadium and watch a real live game. I just never had the time. I had summer job. So that took up most of my time. I'm the only child. My parent died in a car crash when I was 11. I've been adopted with the Stevens family there really cool. I have a little step brother he's 2 years old and loves Sponge Bob Square Pants. What about you."

Johnny

"Well I'm from the bay area. San Francisco, California. Born and raised, only child, I love to surf, but that before my dad got relocated to Manhattan. I live on the upper east side. I'm 17 my birthday was on February 14, 1990. My new favorite thing is going to Yankee Stadium and watch the games live and action. I like to drink at games and on holidays but that's it. I don't smoke, I love football and baseball. I wish I had a younger brother and maybe I can take you to a game at the Yankee Stadium."

Madison smiled

"Are you asking me out."

Johnny

"That depends."

Madison

"On what?"

Johnny

"On rather you say yes or no"

Madison

"Well I say yes. I would love too."

Johnny

"Great can I have your number."

Madison

"Yeah it's (212) 935-5137... whats your.?" She wrote it and gave it to him. 

Johnny

"It's (212) 439-9126." He wrote it down and gave it to her.

Madison

"When are we doing this."

Johnny

"The game is Friday at 7:00 so yeah I pick you up at 6:30 and we can eat then go to the game."

Madison

"Okay it's a date."

Johnny

"Yeah I guess it was"

Madison

"Lets go to class."

Johnny

"Okay lets go"

Johnny and Madison went to there history. Then She showed him around the school at Lunch time. So he was doing good for his first day at new school. He already got a date and everything. At the end of the day he went home with a smile on his face. Called Madison, they talked for hours. Then he went and ate dinner. An hour later took a shower, did his homework and then went to bed

Johnny

"Not a bad first Johnny. Not bad at all." He though to himself.

He then fall fast asleep.

End of Chapter 4


	5. The First Date

Chapter # 5 – The First Date

Johnny couldn't wait until Friday. He knew just what he was going to do, he decided to call Madison to see what she was doing.

Johnny dialed her number. Madison answered...

"Hello?" 

Johnny

"Yeah it's me... Johnny"

Madison

"Oh hey whats up."

Johnny

"Oh nothing much I just miss you and I can't wait for our date."

Madison

"Oh really... well I miss you too."

Johnny

"What you doing Saturday?"

Madison

"Uh nothing why?"

Johnny

"Well want to go to a party."

Madison

"Who's throwing it?"

Johnny

"It's actually boring office party, my moms making me go to...so you want to come with me?" 

Madison

"Yeah I love to."

Johnny

"Okay I got to go bye."

Madison

"Bye."

After Johnny hung up with Madison, he decided since there first date is tomorrow that he would go to the gym and work out. After working out for a while Johnny comes home and get in the shower. Afterd that his mom told him it's time for dinner. So Johnny goes downstairs to eat.

Crystal

"How was your work out?" 

Johnny

"It was cool."

Crystal

"That's good."

Edward

"So are you nervous about the your big date tomorrow"

Johnny

"Dad I'm the man I don't get nervous! Okay so I lied, I don't know what's up with me man. I've never felt this way for a girl before."

Edward

"Aw how cute, I think your in to his girl a lot...and I know these things, because that's how I felt when I saw your mother."

Crystal smiled and went and kissed Edward on the lips..

"Aw that's sweet baby" 

Johnny

"Ew must you that, I'm trying to eat here.

Crystal

"Okay you guys lets eat...Edward say grace first."

Edward

"Okay... Thank you Jesus for all that you have given our family and thank you also for the food in your name Amen."

Johnny

"Amen."

Crystal

"Amen and lets eat." 

They ate there dinner and Johnny went upstairs and did his home work, then went to bed. The next day Johnny woke up and got ready for school and then went downstairs and ate breakfast, then went to school. After a long and boring day...he was finally got ready for his date. At around 6:30pm he arrived at Madison's house. Madison's father Nathaniel Stevens.

Nathaniel

"Hello are who are you here to see?"

Johnny

"Hello sir my name is Johnny Miguel Danger and taking Madison to a baseball game at Yankee Stadium."

Nathaniel

"Okay well I'm Nathaniel Stevens Madison's father...and she should be downstairs in a moment, please come in."

Johnny

"Thank you your is nice."

Nathaniel

"Thanks."

Johnny comes in and Madison comes downstairs Johnny says...

Johnny

"You look beautiful Madison."

Madison

"Thanks you look nice to...shall we leave?"

Johnny

"Yeah okay."

Madison and Johnny left the house and got into the car. They stopped at the a New York Pizza place. Down the street from the Yankee Stadium.

Johnny

"Okay well the game starts in 30 minutes or so it's between the New York Yankees and the

San Francisco Grains my old home town team.

Madison

"That's cool."

Waiter

"My name is Terrence and I'll be your waiter for this evening are you ready to order?"

Johnny

"Yeah I would like a small pepperoni and pineapple. With an order of garlic bread sticks with Marinara sauce 2 of those please. With a strawberry soda."

Waiter

"And for the lady?"

Madison

"Small cheese pizza with cheese sticks and ranch dressing 2 of those please and orange soda please...thank you"

Waiter

"Okay be back with your orders in 10 minutes."

Madison

"So thanks this have been a good date so far."

Johnny

" I'm glad your enjoying yourself."

There food came and they ate, Johnny paid the bill. Then they left and went down to the first roll and took there seats. Johnny got up and got them some drinks. The game was going good Yankees were winning 7 to 4 in the bottom of the 7 inning. Madison was having a great time with Johnny and enjoying the game. The game ended at 10:30pm then Johnny drove Madison home. He walked herto the door and Johnny said...

Johnny

"This has been the best date since a long time. Thank you."

Madison

"Your welcome, I had a wonderful time too. Plus you caught the game winning boy for me."

Madison and Johnny leaned in and there lips met. They kissed for a moment but seemed like forever...then they broke a part from for air.

Madison

"Wow what a kiss."

Johnny

"Yeah."

Madison

"I guess I should go in."

Johnny

"Wait...Madison will you be my girlfriend?"

End of Chapter 5


	6. The Break up

Chapter # 6 – The Break Up

One year later. Everything is going good, almost too good. Edward's job is going well. Crystal opened up a catering business and going well. Johnny and Madison are Seniors and there relationship couldn't be better. Are so they thought, everything was just too perfect. Something bad was bounded to happen. Johnny was getting information off the computer, for his Senior Project...it was on Sammy Sosa...the world greatest baseball player. When his mom told him that Madison was here. So he met her downstairs.

Johnny

"Hey baby whats up. I thought you were getting things ready for your Senior Project like me." he said

Madison

"Johnny I have some bad news and I don't know how to tell you this." She said starting to cry. Johnny held her in his arms and asked ...

Johnny

"Do you want to talk alone upstairs?"

Madison

"Yeah I do." So they went upstairs and Madison started kissing him and throw his on the bed. Johnny deepened the kiss. Just when everything was getting all hot and heavy Johnny asked...

Johnny

"So you wanted to have sex is that the problem?"

Madison

"Way to kill a mood. Johnny, but no that's not it."

Johnny

"Then please just tell me."

Just as Madison was about to tell his Edward was walking to the rest room and stood by Johnny's door to ease drop. Edward liked Madison he did. But they were spending way too much time together. He getting his son into New York University (NYU). Which was the of the best college anyone could get into. So if Johnny wasn't going to break up with her, then he was going to make him!

Madison

"Baby I'm to West Hollywood to attend West High. Then go on to University Of California Los Angeles (UCLA)."

Johnny

"When are you going?"

Madison

"Friday after school, mom and dad are picking me and where going to the airport from school"

Johnny

"So you leave next week...what are about you and me?"

Madison

"Baby I'm still going be in contact with all my friends here. We can still be together and when you graduate, come and we can get into UCLA together."

Johnny

"My dad has me set up to go to New York University (NYU)."

Madison

"Oh so do you want break up or something?"

Johnny

"No...why do you?"

Madison

"No...I'm willing to commit to a long distance relationship if you are."

Johnny

"I'm game. We can take a year off before going to college. We can go a vacation or something."

Madison

"I like the sound of that, but where would be go?" 

Johnny

"I've always wanted to go to Spain."

Madison

"Okay then it's set the day after graduation you come to California and we will go to Spain for there.

Johnny

"Okay deal. I love you Madison."

Madison

"I love you too."

They kissed then Johnny walked Madison downstairs. Edward been walked away very upset. "See this is what I was talking about. He will not take no year off to go to Spain to be with Madison. This girl is fucking up his life and I want stand around and watch him trow his life away for girl." Edward thought to himself. After Madison left Edward came downstairs and said...

Edward

"Son I need to see you in my office now!"

Johnny

"Okay what I do dad?"

Edward

"We will in my office and out here, your mother's working."

Johnny

"Okay dad."

Edward and Johnny walks into his office and Edward asks him...

Edward

"So you and Madison are getting pretty serious huh?"

Johnny

"Yeah I guess."

Edward

" You are spending way to time with much time Madison. Your future is slipping away. I was walking to the rest room and I over heard you tell Madison that you will take a year off to go to Spain in the fall of 2008?"

Johnny

"Yeah, wait did you listen to my conversation?" 

Edward

"You better change that tone in your voice real quick or I will do it for you!"

Johnny

"Sorry dad...but she moving Friday for ever I have to see her some how."

Edward

"I'm telling you this now this long distance relationship you two are planning... will not succeed only because, you will break up with on Thursday night."

Johnny

"Dad no I love her. I will not do it."

Edward

"Oh no really." Edward picked up Johnny's application to NYU and his tutison check and held it above his fire place and said "No are changing your mind."

Johnny

"Dad you wouldn't."

Edward

"Oh really" He threw the 10,000 dollar check in the fire.

Johnny

"Dad why are you doing this"

Edward

"Because education comes first...and I can always write another check, But this is the last 2008-2009 NYU application and no more will be printed until the spring of 2009."

Johnny

"Come on dad don't do this...I need NYU please."

Edward

"But is Madison worth NYU."

Johnny

"I'll do it." He said fight back the tears building up.

Edward

"You'll do what?"

Johnny

"I'll break up with her today."

Edward

"Okay."

Johnny went over to Madison's house. He knocked on the door and Madison answered the door.

Madison

"Hey baby whats up?"

Johnny

"We need to talk."

Madison

"Wow those are the 4 word every girlfriend dreams of hearing. About what Johnny."

Johnny

"Can I come in?"

Madison

"Yeah come in."

Johnny came in and they set on the couch and Johnny told her...

Johnny

"Listen Madison...this whole long distance relationship it's not going to work"

Madison

"Johnny what are you saying?"

Johnny

"I'm saying I don't want to be with you anymore, and I will not becoming with to Spain. I'll be going just not with you."

Madison

"I asked you if you wanted to break up and you said no. Why lie?"

Johnny

"Because I don't want to hurt you. Which is what I just did."

Madison

"One question."

Johnny

"Okay what is it?"

Madison

"If you can honestly look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll go to California."

Johnny looked her in her eyes and said...

"Madison I don't love you anymore."

Madison

"GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR TALK TO EVER AGAIN"

Johnny

"Is that a promise?"

Madison

"OH FUCK YOU JOHNNY"

Johnny

"Fuck you too"

He left her house with his heart more broken then a crystal glass falling off a tall building. He cried as he drove home.

Edward

"Did you do it."

Johnny

"Yeah I did it...here's your tape recorder to prove it."

Edward listened to the tape and was pleased about it so he wrote the check over and gave it to him. Johnny took the check and on Friday, Madison went through the whole day and didn't say a word to him. She erased him from her memory. After school she said goodbye to all her friends and looked at Johnny then go in the car and went to the airport. Then on to California, Johnny never say another word to his father. They went months without talking. Until Johnny decided since he had that check he'll just leave. In the middle on the night he packed up his stuff and left to the Airport. He's on his way to California to gave someone a big surprise...


End file.
